You had me at, 'Sorry about that, im such a klutz'
by DamnTheMan
Summary: Josh meets new girl Sharon, who is bluntly a dork, much like himself. Together the two become best of friends, though Josh longs for more. Will it hurt their relationship and potenially have them not friends for good? Drake and Josh Fic
1. One

Josh awoke with a yawn and stretched for the ceiling as he awoke. There was a cheerful look in his eye and as he strode across the room for his clothes for the day, he couldn't help but sing out, 'It's a beautiful Monday morning!' From the bed next to him, came a groan. Josh's stepbrother Drake rolled over and shot Josh a dirty look.  
  
"Beautiful Monday morning?" Drake asked, starting to climb down the ladder to his bed. Josh smiled and nodded.  
  
"The sun is out, birds are chirping, and its time for another week of school! I'm just glad that summer is finally over and we are getting back on track of school. Oh how this year is flying by so quickly . . . I can even feel a slight breeze going past my face," Josh said poking at his pudgy cheek. Drake raised his eyebrows and grabbed for a pair of jeans on the couch.  
  
"Josh, it's only the third week of school . . .and there is no way it's going by fast. I miss summer," he said changing his pants, and then began searching for a clean shirt. He picked up a light blue ringer tee, sniffed it and tossed it to Josh. "Does that smell clean to you?" he asked. Josh sniffed it and immediately pulled it away from his face.  
  
"No!" Josh threw the shirt into a basket that sat by the door. "Maybe if you did your laundry ever once and a while you'd have some clean clothes," Josh said sternly. Drake shrugged and reached under his bed, pulling out a tight black tee with the word FAMOUS on the front is white letters. Drake sniffed it and shrugged.  
  
"Good enough," he said pulling it over his head.  
  
"That is disgusting Drake, if I were your mother, you'd be grounded for a week." Drake rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well you're not my mother, are you?" Drake said fed up with Josh and his nonsense, then headed for the door. He didn't leave before adding, "Oh yeah, isn't that the shirt you wore when you tried to ask Connie Fisher on a date? She told me how her and all her friends had a good laugh about the biggest dork in school asking her out." Josh crossed his arms and cocked one eyebrow, knowing Drake and Connie weren't even friends.  
  
"When did she tell you this?" he asked. Drake smiled evilly and clapped his hands together and rubbed them.  
  
"After she blew me in the backseat of YOUR car," Drake said dropping the bomb, then ran off somewhere to let Josh cool down. Sure, he felt bad about telling him what he and Connie did, in the back of HIS car, but the expression on his face was priceless. Josh looked down at the ground and slowly lowered his body to the couch. So Connie tells him 'Maybe, we'll see what I'm doing this weekend,' then goes and blows Drake? Josh didn't get it, he didn't understand it.  
  
"Why would she do that? I thought Connie and me were friends . . ." From downstairs, Drake called up to Josh.  
  
"Lets go buddy, we are going to be late to school!" he called up. Josh nodded slowly to himself and looked around the room until he found Drakes Billabong sweatshirt that Grammie sent him for Christmas. It was two sizes to big for him, but fit Josh perfectly as he slipped it over his head. It was the only 'cool' article of clothing he had, and even though it was hot, he would just have to bear with it, he thought as he walked downstairs, slightly dazed. 


	2. Two

It was a quiet ride to school, as Drake and Josh made very little verbal communication. Every now and then Josh would glance into the back seat from his rearview mirror and shudder about what had once happened in the backseat of his car. He wasn't mad at Drake and Connie for doing it, he was just mad it was done in his car . . .and it didn't even involve him! Once they got to school Drake gave a quick, 'later' and ran off. Josh watched him intently as he walked over to Connie Fisher and give her a small tap on the butt. Josh rolled his eyes and finally emerged from his car. The school parking lot was practically empty and Josh knew the bell was going to be ringing any minute, but for some reason, he wasn't in a hurry. Since they had become stepbrothers, Drake and Josh had their differences. For instance, almost every morning in the summer, Josh would wake up with a girl lying next to Drake in Drakes bed. Drake claims he was still virgin, but even Josh knew he wasn't. Drake was too hot to still be virgin. All the hot girls practically threw themselves at Drake, and Drake being a regular warm-blooded guy wouldn't turn down sex if it were offered. And believe me, it was offered. Josh had always been clumsy and awkward around girls. Never knowing what to say or how to act. Through the years, Drake DID try to teach Josh how to play it cool, but it never got anywhere. Josh was hopeless. And even he knew it, which was pretty sad too beca—  
  
"Oh! OH! Sorry about that, I'm such a klutz!" Josh was lying on the floor in front of the main office, barely conscious. He kept his eyes closed and heard a female voice.  
  
"What the . . .?" he asked confused. He could feel someone trying to help him up and with all his might; he pushed to get himself raised up from the ground. Or in a sitting position at least. "What . . .what happened?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes a bit.  
  
"Me, that's what happened, I was just coming from the office and went to go turn and I guess I put to much weight into my turn because when we collided you went down like the R.M.S Titanic." Josh listened for her to talk again, but she had stopped and now that Josh was sitting on his own, he could hear her scrambling around him a bit. Slowly, he pried his eyes open to get a look at who it was. With one eye opened, he gasped and tipped over again. "Oh golly, what's happening? I didn't even touch you and your out again. I'm so unlucky with boys!" she said to herself. Josh assumed she assumed he was out again.  
  
"No, I'm fine, just resting," he said weakly. He sat up again, this time; eyes wide open to get another look at the girl. She was a very cute girl. She had short blonde hair, which flipped out at the sides, light blue eyes that were shielded by a pair of sleek, slim glasses, and light pink lips, which looked at smooth as silk.  
  
"I'm Sharon, I just moved here," she said sticking out her hand. Josh slowly took her hand. It was warm and sweaty, much like his own palms.  
  
"I'm Josh. . .I've always lived here, I have a stepbrother Drake who ISNT a virgin, my dad and his mom got married and I have a little sister Megan. I'm 17 years old, and hate math. Connie said I was the biggest dork ever and told me she would maybe go on a date with me, then went and blew Drake, that's my stepbrother, in the backseat of my car. Don't be friends with Connie, she really isn't all that great and I know once you meet Drake the chance of us even having a friendship will be out the window cause you'll probably tell me we can hang out one night then go behind my back and hook up with Drake and now I'm going to get up and walk away because I've said way to much in to little of a time and its your first day here and I'm probably scaring you so goodbye," Josh said getting up. Sharon laughed.  
  
"Its okay, you didn't scare me. That was just word vomit."  
  
"Word vomit?" Josh asked confused. He didn't think that he had thrown up while he was saying any of that, in fact he was positive, so he was quite confused.  
  
"Yeah, when you start talking and all of a sudden words just start spewing out, like when you vomit. I do it sometimes so don't sweat it."  
  
"Oh, so you know what it feels like to spill out some pretty embarrassing stuff to a cute girl you just met?"  
  
"No, but I do know what it feels like to bump into a cute guy and knock him almost unconscious."  
  
"I hope your not referring to right here, right now, with me."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be talking about right here, right now, with you? Do you get offended when your called cute, is that it?"  
  
"Not when the person means it."  
  
"Oh, so your saying I don't mean things when I say them?" she asked, gathering her last bit of papers and standing eye level with him. Josh nodded and Sharon took a few steps back. "Loosen up a bit Josh. No wonder Connie blew Drake instead of you," she said, and then smiled, "just kidding of course." Josh shrugged.  
  
"Just be on your way, we are already both seven minutes late to class. You don't want to make a bad impression on your first day of school," Josh warned. Sharon bit her lower lip, seeming reluctant to having to leave Josh behind.  
  
"Okay, well, what period is your lunch?" she asked.  
  
"Seven," he said, wondering why she was asking. Maybe to know when not to go near the lunchroom. Sharon looked down at her classes and smiled.  
  
"Well then Josh, I'll be seeing you in lunch. And maybe, just maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you walk me to a few of my classes! But that's only if you're lucky," she said with her eyes narrowing down on him.  
  
"That's if you even want to talk to me after your first few classes," Josh said, knowing that she would be devoured by the first group of guys who saw her.  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to talk to the first friend I've made here?"  
  
"The reason why is because I'm the biggest dork at this school. No one even likes me all that much, not even Drake. And he's my stepbrother. Last time I had a real friend was before Drake even came here. All my friends ditched me to be Drake's friend . . .so once you meet Drake you forget all about the nice guy." Sharon seemed to sniffle a bit and stepped a little closer to Josh.  
  
"Trust me, you're a genuine and nice person. A very rare thing in people these days. I'm not going to ditch someone like that, because a major reason we moved away from my old town was because people were so mean to me, and I was so hated, I was in a deep depression. We can be dorks together. Best dork friends until the end," she said, then waved. "I'll see you at lunch." Josh waved back.  
  
"Seventh period. See ya there." Sharon smiled and turned and walked down the long empty hallway. Josh jumped up in glee and started to dance a little and then stopped once he saw Sharon had turned back around.  
  
"Horrible sweatshirt by the way, I hate it!" she screamed, and then continued down the hall. Josh smiled and pulled off the sweatshirt, dropping it into the large plastic LOST AND FOUND bin in front of the office. Josh arrived fourteen minutes late to class and received a warning, but he didn't care. He had met and made a new friend, Sharon. 


End file.
